


This Could Mean Everything to Me

by OceannanotOceania



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace!Neptune, GSA AU, Grey-A!Sun, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Neptune loves going to his school's Gay-Straight Alliance, he can't help feeling kind of bitter at the lack of diversity there. Of course, that all changes when someone new joins the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Mean Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I alternated POVs in this a lot, and the way to indicate this change in POV is when you see a "---"; odd sections are Neptune's POV, while Sun's is the even sections. I hope this doesn't get too confusing! :'D

Neptune’s eyes flicker up to the front of the classroom, watching a number of students slowly trickle into the room. Huh. Ten people this time, that’s surprising. Neptune quirks an eyebrow, watching a very familiar blond hesitantly walk into the room, his head turning back to another man, about half a foot taller than him, his brown hair cut short. The blond- er, Jaune- looked over to the man- Cardin?-, the blond nervously biting at his lip. Neptune couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Were they really going to keep up that staring thing for the rest of the year? From day one, it’d been quite obvious that Cardin wasn’t actually that “straight”, and Jaune had said something about his sexuality being “fluid”, hadn’t he?

Neptune groans. Though, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise to him; they both seemed to be blissfully ignorant of their feelings. Neptune shakes his head, looking over the rest of the people in the room. The man watches Yang take her normal seat in the back of the classroom- another person who claimed to have a “fluid” sexuality, even though in actuality, she might as well just say that she’s pan. Her sister Ruby, a girl who had yet to say anything about herself beyond stating her PGP, takes the seat to Yang’s right, the rest of the pair’s group- Weiss and Blake-, taking the seats next to them. Neptune can't help a snicker as he notices the gazes that the three exchange, Ruby’s eyes already obliviously watching the front of the room.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha are some of the last to walk in the room, Ren being the only truly straight person in the sea of gays and people who claim a fluid sexuality at The Academy’s Gay-Straight Alliance. Neptune’s eyes pass over the trio, the man’s eyes widening when he notices an unfamiliar face walk into the room.

The new kid has messy blond hair, styled in a way that Neptune can’t exactly get a grasp on. Their white button-up shirt is open, the thin, white undershirt they have on likely the only thing stopping them from getting dress-coded. Neptune bites at his lip, holding back a snicker when he notices the blond tail that’s hanging on a chain from their back pocket.

“Oh thank Dust.” The words are faint, but Neptune can just barely hear Scarlet, the president of this club best known as GSA, mumble.

“Alright everyone,” Neptune shakes his head, looking away from the new kid and to the front of the room. Sage exchanges a glance with Scarlet before starting to speak again. “Looks like that’s about everyone for today, so we might as well start.”

“So, it looks like we have someone new today.” A devious smirk appears on Scarlet’s face before they look over to the new kid. “If you’re okay with it, I’d like for you to introduce yourself.”

Neptune glances over to the new kid, watching how they remain sat in their seat. Scarlet quirks an eyebrow, minutely waving a hand. The new kid appears to sigh before they hesitantly stand, walking up to the front of the classroom.

“So, the introduction isn’t that much,” Sage moves over slightly, pointing at a small block of text written in black marker on the dry-erase board. “Just say your name, your grade, your age, your PGP- preferred gender pronouns, so she/her, he/him, they/them, etc.- your sexuality- though this is optional-, and your favorite genre of music.”

The new kid’s mouth falls open slightly. “Uh, okay.” They pause. “So, my name’s Sun, I’m currently a junior, I just turned seventeen a week ago, my PGP are he/him-”

Neptune lets out a sigh of relief. Finally, someone who didn’t immediately go for ‘guy pronouns’.

“As for my sexuality, I’m a panromantic gray-A.”

Neptune’s eyes widen. Wait, what? Did he really just say that? Neptune’s eyes flicker away from the front of the room. Was this kid with a freaking tail on his back pocket really an oasis in this desert of gay and veiled heterosexuality?

“And as for music, I guess anything really? I’m not that picky about it.” Sun’s eyes flicker over to Scarlet. “T-That’s everything, right?”

“Yeah.” Scarlet snorts. “Right, thank you Sun, it’s nice to see you come to our club today.”

There’s something like annoyance on Sun’s face before he walks away from the front of the room. The boy’s eyes flicker around the room, eventually resting on Neptune. Neptune’s eyes widen, the man looking everywhere but Sun.

“Uh, sorry, can I sit with you?”

Neptune bolts upright, flinching when he notices Sun stood in front of his desk.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.”

Sun smiles, an expression that Neptune can’t help being okay with seeing again, before he sits on top of the desk to Neptune’s left, shifting his legs slightly so that they were out of the aisle. Neptune can’t help raising an eyebrow, shaking his head before he looks up to the front of the room.

~

“Uh, hey,” Neptune’s eyes widen slightly, looking away from Sun.

Sun places the strap of his messenger bag on his right shoulder, looking over to Neptune. “Oh, hey.”

“I-” Neptune bites at his lip. “I wouldn’t have expected the asexuality thing from you.”

“Oh.” Sun says. “Is that bad?”

“No, no, it’s not, I-” Neptune raises both his hands, the man biting at his lip again. “I’m just, I’m not used to hearing that sort of thing. Everyone who comes here is either gay or identifies as having a fluid sexuality.”

Sun snorts. “Wait, people actually say that?”

“More often than you’d think.” Neptune lets out a hesitant chuckle.

“Wow.” Sun replies. “I, wow.”

Neptune chuckles. “Yeah, I don’t even know.”

Sun nods.

Neptune glances away from Sun. “I’m, I’m asexual, by the way.”

“Whoa really?” Sun says. Neptune slowly nods, raising an eyebrow. “Wow, that’s got to be a shame for a lot of people.”

“Dude, I’m not aromantic.”

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m panromantic,” Neptune looks away from Sun.

“Oh.” Sun’s mouth falls open slightly. “That, that’s cool.”

“I guess so, yeah.” Neptune raises an eyebrow when he hears a loud bing.

Sun’s eyes widen slightly, the boy patting at his jeans before pulling out his Scroll. He unlocks the Scroll, tapping at the screen a few times before biting at his lip.

“I, sorry, I have to go now.”

“Oh.” Neptune can’t help feeling a small amount of disappointment at the statement. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Yeah, same here.” Sun replies. “What was your name, by the way?”

Neptune raises an eyebrow.

“You told me all about that sexuality stuff, yet I don’t even know your name.”

Oh.

“Uh, I’m, I’m Neptune.” Neptune bites at his lip.

“That’s a cool name.” Sun says, pointing up to Neptune’s hair. “It fits well.”

“It’s not that cool of a name, dude.”

Sun frowns slightly. His Scroll bings again, the boy’s eyes widening.

“I’ve really got to go now.” Sun bites at his lip. “It really was nice to meet you, Neptune.”

“And you too.” Neptune replies. “You’re coming to the next meeting, right?”

“I wasn’t too sure about this club at first but, yeah, I think I’ll come again.” Sun says. “You’ll be there too, right?”

Neptune nods. “I’m always here, dude.”

Sun snickers. “I’m glad. So, until next time?”

“Y-yeah. Until next time.” Neptune waves, Sun nodding in response before walking off.

Neptune’s hand slowly falls, the man letting out a small sigh before grabbing his backpack off the top of the desk he’d been sat on.

\---

“You’re coming, right?” Scarlet asks, an eyebrow raised as they look over to Sun.

“I’m not sure, I’m kinda busy and-”

“Sun Wukong, you have no homework today.” Scarlet cuts in. “Though, you wouldn’t necessarily do it even if you had it.”

Sun frowns. “Dude, I just don’t know if I should come. There’s not really that much diversity in there, right? Wouldn’t I be kind of unwelcome?”

“Sun, I’m demi, and Sage is pan, I think you’ll be fine.” Scarlet nods their head to the right, where Sage is sat, the man glancing up from the book on plants he’s currently reading. “Besides, there’s a couple of other people who aren’t straight or gay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Scarlet replies. “Just, trust me. You’re gonna like it a lot there. It’s one of the only good things about this hellhole that hardly qualifies as a school.”

“Alright.” Sun replies hesitantly. “I-I’ll go.”

Scarlet grins. “Fucking finally. Now then,” They look over to Sage. “What were we supposed to do today?”

Sage rolls his eyes.

~

Sun pauses outside the door, watching the people in front of him file into the classroom. The boy grips at the strap of his bag, letting out a small sigh before walking into the classroom. Sun looks over to the front of the classroom, noticing Scarlet and Sage stood in front of the classroom. Scarlet looks over to Sun, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank Dust.” Scarlet mumbles.

Sage looks over to Scarlet, his gaze flickering over to where Scarlet is looking before the man flashes a small smile.

“Alright everyone,” Sage starts, the man looking around the room. “Looks like that’s everyone for today, so let’s get this meeting started.”

Sun lets out a small sigh, wandering over to a seat-

“So, it looks like we have someone new today.” Scarlet turns to Sun, flashing a devious smirk. “If you’re okay with it, I’d like for you to introduce yourself.”

Sun’s face falls. What.  
Scarlet quirks an eyebrow, minutely waving a hand.

Are they really going to-

Something like a scowl appears on Scarlet’s face. Sun bites at his lip, letting out a small sigh before he hesitantly stands, walking up to the front of the classroom.

“So, the introduction isn’t that much,” Sage points to a small block of text written in black marker on the dry-erase board. “Just say your name, your grade, your age, your PGP- preferred gender pronouns, so she/her, he/him, they/them, etc.- your sexuality- though this is optional-, and your favorite genre of music.”

Sun’s mouth falls open slightly. “Uh, okay.” The boy slowly nods. “So, my name’s Sun, I’m currently a junior, I just turned seventeen a week ago, my PGP are he/him. Um, as for my sexuality, I’m a panromantic gray-A.”

“And as for music, I guess anything really? I’m not that picky about it.” Sun’s eyes flicker over to Scarlet. “T-That’s everything, right?”

“Yeah.” Scarlet snorts. “Right, thank you Sun, it’s nice to see you come to our club today.”

Sun can’t help a small scowl before he walks away from the front of the classroom. He looks around the room, eyes landing on a rather cute man with blue hair and goggles perched atop his head. The man’s mouth is slightly open, his eyes slightly wide as he looks at Sun. Sun looks towards where he had sat a few minutes ago, minutely shaking his head before walking over to where the blue-haired man was.

“Can I sit with you?”

The man flinches, his eyes widening again when he makes eye contact with Sun. “Uh yeah, th-that’s fine.”

Sun smiles, feeling something like relief before he sits on top of the desk to the man’s left, his legs moving out of the aisle.

~

“So what’d you think?” Scarlet turns back in their seat to get a better look at Sun.

Sun looks up from his lap, his hands falling away from the seat belt he had been fidgeting with. “It wasn’t that bad. Definitely better than I thought it’d be.”

“Good.” Scarlet flashes a grin. “I see you made a friend.”

“Oh, y-yeah.”

“Nice job on finding the token asexual in the club.”

“Thanks?” Sun can’t help raising an eyebrow.

Scarlet chuckles. “So, you’re coming again, right?”

“Probably, yeah.” Sun replies. “My parents are fine with Sage giving me a ride, so that won’t be much of an issue.”

Scarlet smirks. “You going so you can see Neptune again?”

Sun’s face falls. “What? N-No, I’m going since it seems like a cool club.”

Scarlet snickers, slowly shaking their head. “Sure man, sure.”

Sun frowns, making Scarlet laugh even harder.

~

Sun's eyes flicker around the room, a small smile appearing on his face when he sees Neptune. He pauses, grip tightening on the strap of his bag before he walks over to Neptune.

"H-Hey." Sun says, scowling slightly at how awkward the words sound on his tongue.

Neptune looks up from his Scroll, his eyes widening, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hey," Neptune replies. "I didn't see you come in."

"Oh yeah, I had a quick question about homework so I was running a bit late." Sun looks towards the front of the room, seeing Scarlet and Sage poring over a small notebook held in Sage's hands. "Though, I guess I didn't show up that late."

Neptune chuckles. "Yeah, they both seem a bit off today."

Sun shrugs. "They get like that sometimes."

"You know them?" Neptune asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, kind of." A likely necessary lie.

"Hm." Neptune's eyes widen. "Wait, sorry, you can sit here."

Neptune moves, taking his bag off of the desk to his right, Sun unable to help a snicker. The man frowns, looking up to Sun after placing his bag on the floor.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, it was just cu-" Sun bites at his lip. "Er, it's nothing. Thanks."

Sun sits on the empty desk, moving his legs to a comfortable position, his gaze flickering to the front of the room. The boy swears that in the corner of his eye he sees Neptune biting at his lip, the faintest of blushes on his face.

~

"So when are you going to ask Neptune out?" Scarlet asks, looking up from the sandwich in front of them.

Sun almost chokes on the sip of water in his mouth, leaning forward and placing a hand on his chest as he continues to cough.

Sun lets out a shaky breath, looking back up to Scarlet. "W-what makes you think I want to do that?"

"Well first off, your reaction to my question." They quirk an eyebrow. "And second off, because I'm not a dumbass."

Sun starts to open his mouth, the expression that appears on Scarlet's face enough to shut the boy up.

"Dude, I've seen how you guys interact in and outside of club." Sun's eyes widen slightly. "You really think I haven't noticed that you guys actually share some classes? And actually, I think seeing you guys outside of club is worse than when you're actually there."

Sun frowns slightly. Scarlet's expression softens before they let out a small sigh.

"Okay, sorry, I guess that's kind of a shitty joke." Scarlet says. "I don't know, maybe it's too soon to tell but it seems like you guys might be kind of nice together." Scarlet shrugs. "Just, keep it mind I guess."

Sun looks over to Sage, whose gaze is still fixated on the sandwich that he continues to eat. The boy sighs.

"Y-yeah, I'll think about it."

Scarlet smirks, glancing over to Sage. The man returns their gaze, his face falling as Scarlet starts to snicker.

Sun raises an eyebrow. "Uh-"

"Don't worry about it." Scarlet cuts in.

Sun slowly nods his head, his mouth closing.

~

“H-Hey, can I ask you something?” Sun’s eyes flicker to the front of the classroom. “Er, well, after the meeting.”

Neptune slowly nods. “Uh, yeah, that’s fine.”

“C-Cool.” Sun hesitates before taking a seat on the desk to Neptune’s right.

In the next hour, Sun lost track of exactly what had been done in the meeting today; there had been some sort of conversation about some aspect of sexuality- naturally, that’s kind of why the club had been established in the first place-, but Sun didn’t have the faintest idea what it had been.

“Sun?” Neptune’s voice brings Sun out of his daze, making the boy quickly shake his head.

“Oh, hey.”

“You wanted to ask me something, right?” Neptune asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Sun’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I did.” The boy looks towards the front of the room, noticing Scarlet look up from the notebook, a small smirk on their face. The boy flashes a frown. “Right, let’s go.”

“Oh.”

Sun slings his bag around one shoulder, taking one glance outside the room before walking outside. The boy couldn’t help a sigh of relief when he walks into an empty hallway, the other members of GSA having left already. Sun goes to stand by a row of lockers a few feet away from the classroom door, idly gnawing at his lip as he waits for Neptune to come over.

Neptune stops a foot in front of Sun, the man leaning against the lockers closest to him.

“So, what do you need to ask?”

Sun looks away from Neptune, starting to gnaw at his lip again.

“I, uh,” Sun shakes his head. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe, or I don’t know I’m sorry-”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

Sun’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?”

Neptune chuckles, briefly glancing away from Sun. “Yeah, of course. I, I had been considering how to ask you out for about a week now, but obviously you beat me to it.”

“I guess that’s one way to put it.” Sun pauses. “So, um, where would you want to go? I’m not that good at picking out places like that.”

Neptune snorts. “Why am I not surprised.”

Sun pouts, Neptune letting out a small chuckle.

“How does the zoo sound?”

Sun snickers. “Is it because of the tail?”

“No!” Neptune holds out his hands. “No, no, I’ve never really been to the zoo, and, I don’t know, you seem like you’d be okay wi-”

“For Dust’s sake.” Sun mutters. “Dude, I was kidding. I’d love to go to the zoo with you.”

“Oh,” Neptune says. “Yeah, I totally knew that.”

“Nerd.”

“Intellectual, dude. Intellectual.”

“Sure.” Sun snorts, unable to hold back a smirk at Neptune’s pouting. “So, would Saturday work fine with you? At like nine?”

“Yeah, that works.”

“Cool.” Sun nods. “Uh, can you drive?”

“In a way, yes.”

“In a way?” Sun raises an eyebrow.

“Just, I can give you a ride over, okay?” Neptune says. “So, could I have your address, if you’re fine with me picking you up there?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sun rattles off the name that’s been ingrained into his mind since birth.

“Oh, that’s actually kind of close to me.” Neptune says. “So, I’ll get you around 8:45, would that be fine?”

“Yeah.”

Neptune smiles. “Sweet.”

Sun bites at his lip, a smile coming onto his face. “Yeah. I’ll see you then?”

Neptune nods. “I’ll see you then.”

~

Sun still has the ghost of a smile on his face when he goes to sit in Sage’s car, the boy letting out a small sigh when his back hits the plush seat.

Scarlet turned in their chair to face Sun. “You took a while.”

Sun shakes his head. “Yeah, sorry, I got kind of distracted.”

Scarlet snickers. “Yeah I had noticed.” They flash a smirk. “So, when are you going to kiss water boy?”

“ _Dammit_ , Scarlet.”

\---

It’s a couple of days after the second meeting that Neptune sees him again, though not exactly where he’d expect.

“Is this seat taken?”

Neptune starts at the voice. “S-Sun?”

“Hey Nep.”

Neptune feels a blush come onto his face at the nickname. “I didn’t expect you, sorry. Uh, yeah, you can sit here.”

Sun flashes a smile, taking the desk to Neptune’s left just as the bell rings.

“I didn’t realize you took this class.”

“I transferred.” Sun replies, reaching over to grab a notebook out of his bag.

“Isn’t it a bit late for them to be doing stuff like that?”

Sun shrugs. “Apparently not.”

“Mr. Vasilias, Mr. Wukong, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” The professor calls.

Neptune’s face falls.

“N-no sir!” Sun and Neptune call in unison, the pair looking over to each other.

“Alright then, keep quiet you two, class has hardly even begun.”

“Yes sir.” Neptune mumbles, glancing down at the notebook in front of him as the professor launches into his lecture.

~

“Dude, can we not go to the cafeteria?” Neptune glances over to Sun.

Sun rolls his eyes. “Come on, it’s not that bad in there, I know a good spot in there.”

“I beg to differ.”

Sun frowns. Neptune bites at his lip.

“Or, I guess we could-”

“Where would you want to go?”

“Well, uh-” Neptune looks away from Sun. “I usually go to the library.”

Sun quietly giggles, making Neptune frown as he looks back to the boy. Sun laughs even harder, reaching a hand up to his chest as his giggles start to slow.

“Sorry, just,” Sun lets out a snicker. “Why am I not surprised?”

Neptune raises an eyebrow. “Dude, plenty of people go to the library during lunch.”

“Yeah, and ninety percent of them are nerds like you.”

“Intellectual.”

Sun smirks. “Are you really going to say that whenever I call you a nerd?”

“Is it a bad thing?”

“No, no, it’s cu-” Sun slowly closes his mouth, the boy shaking his head. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Neptune quirks an eyebrow. “D-Do you want to head over now then?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sun replies. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s go.”

~

“Dude, can you at least try not to make such a mess?” Neptune can’t hep a small scowl when Sun places a banana peel innards-down in front of his mess already on the table. “I’d like to stay on the good side with the librarians here.”

Sun looks up, a small frown on his face. “Am I really that bad?”

“Uh,” Neptune wrinkles his nose. “Yeah.”

Sun glances down at his trash. “I guess I am kind of bad.” Sun nods at Neptune. “You done eating too?”

“Oh, yeah.” Neptune places a few stray crumbs in his empty sandwich bag, closing it before giving the thing to Sun.

“Thanks.”

Sun merely nods before walking to throw away their trash.

“Do you think I’m cute?” The question is blurted out before Sun sits down, making Neptune’s eyes widen. “Or, sorry, I don’t-”

“Yeah.” Sun replies simply.

Neptune’s mouth falls open. “Wait, really?”

Sun nods. “I’ve thought you were cute since I first met you.”

“Oh.”

Sun’s eyes widen, the boy quickly turning away. “Sorry, I, I don’t-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Neptune cuts in. “I, I think you’re cute too.”

“Oh.” Sun replies, mouth agape. “Thanks.”

“Y-yeah.”

“So, can you help me with this assignment? I have no idea how to even start.” Sun slides his messenger bag over, quickly digging through the pack.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Neptune replies.

~

“So what do you need to ask?” Neptune feels his stomach churn, the man barely able to say the words.

“I, uh,” Sun pauses. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but, I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime-”

Oh.

“Maybe, or I know know I’m sorry-”

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Neptune can’t feeling some amount of surprise at how easily he can say the words.

Sun’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?”

Neptune lets out a chuckle, feeling some kind of weight lift off of him. “Yeah, of course. I, I had been considering how to ask you out for about a week now-”

The man couldn’t help wondering if he should really be saying this.

“-but obviously you beat me to it.”

“I guess that’s one way to put it.”

Neptune flashes a small smirk.

“So um, where would you want to go? I’m not that good at picking out places like that.”

Neptune can’t help a snort. “Why am I not surprised.”

~

“Really, dude?” Sun says, voice a chuckle as he looks over the car the pair are sat in.

Neptune lets out a small groan. “Dude, I said that I could give you a ride.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect _this_ ,” Sun gestures his hands towards the front of the car, where a man with silver hair tinted with blue sits in the driver’s seat.

“I’m sorry?” Neptune says, an eyebrow raised.

Sun slowly rolls his eyes, letting out another small chuckle. “Why am I so surprised that a nerd like you has a freaking chauffeur, though.”

“Intellectual.” Neptune replies instinctually.

Sun rolls his eyes, slowly shaking his head. The boy flops his back against the seat, letting out a small sigh. He rests his head against the headrest before turning his head to face Neptune.

“So you’ve really never been to the zoo?”

“Nope.” Neptune replies. “Not too sure why though, it’s kind of an essential aspect of being a kid, right?”

Sun snorts. “I guess that’s one way to put that.”  
Neptune frowns slightly. “So, what’s it like?”

“The zoo?”

Neptune nods.

“I mean, there’s a bunch of animals.”

“I kind of figured.”

Sun rolls his eyes. “I mean, I don’t know what else to say. If the zoo’s crowded, then it kind of sucks since you won’t be able to see a thing. But otherwise, it’s pretty nice. Though frankly, there’s some weird shit there.”

Neptune chuckles. “I can’t wait then.” He pauses. “Did I pick a bad time to go over?”

Sun shrugs. “Maybe. It’s the morning so there might be a lot of families.”

“Oh.” Neptune frowns. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it dude, i-it’ll be nice to go with you even if it’s really crowded there.” Sun replies, voice strained.

Neptune bites at his lip. “Really?”

“Yeah, trust me.”

Neptune nods. “Just, let me know if you’re uncomfortable or something, okay?”

“I-I will.”

“Cool.”

Sun nods. Neptune can’t help biting at his lip, the man looking away as he lets his head fall back against the headrest.

~

“You weren’t kidding about a lot of people.” Neptune says, his eyes flickering around the zoo.

“Yeah.” Sun mumbles, voice strained.

Neptune flashes a small frown as he looks around the zoo. According to the map that he had been handed by one of the front employees, the zoo was spread into four major sections, each housing a group of animals: mammals, birds, reptiles and amphibians, and aquatic animals. The front part of the zoo is almost exclusively the exhibits that have different kinds of mammals, along with being the area most dense with people.

“So, where to?” Neptune looks over to Sun, face falling when he sees how the boy has remained frozen, his hands gripping tightly around his tail.

“S-Sun?”

Sun’s mouth falls open slightly, the boy letting out a small sigh. Neptune bites nervously, briefly glancing over to the people around them.

“Sun, let’s go.”

Sun remains silent. Neptune bites his lip harder, fists clenching and unclenching before he grabs Sun’s left wrist, ripping it from the boy’s tail before starting to run.

Sun’s steps are clumsy and awkward at first, the boy more confused than anything, though it only takes a few seconds for Sun to catch up with Neptune. Sun pushes them to run faster, their steps focused on no destination in particular. Neptune’s grip on Sun’s wrist loosens, the man barely noticing when his hand wraps around Sun’s own.

Neptune spots a large, gray building with blue waves on one side, noticing how there was hardly anyone around here. He couldn’t help a small smile when he notices a pair of doors wide open, and changes his direction so that the pair of them can run over there.

The pair come to a stop once inside the building, in an area away from the few families that are wandering around inside. Neptune leans back against a tan, stone wall, the man relishing the cool tile as he pants. Sun is stood in the middle of the hallway the boy panting, his hands on his thighs.

Neptune lets out a final sigh, his closed eyes slowly opening as he looks over to Sun.

“I-I’m sorry.” Neptune says. “I-I shouldn’t have-”

Neptune looks away from Sun, his face falling as he realizes what exactly is causing the bluish tint in the hallway. The pair are surrounded by glass walls, the thinnest of barriers between them and a multitude of fish.

“Oh.” Neptune mumbles.

Sun lets out a chuckle. “You seriously didn’t realize where we were going?”

“N-no.” Neptune shakes his head. He reaches into his left pocket, pulling out the crumpled map. “Remember the whole ‘I’ve never been here’ thing?”

“True.” Sun smirks. He looks away from Neptune, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. The boy lets out a small chuckle. “Never thought I’d be surrounded by this many fish.”

Neptune follows Sun’s gaze, his mouth falling open as he notices the myriad of sea creatures swimming above them.

“It’s so pretty.” Neptune find himself mumbling.

“You like the fish that much?”

Neptune looks down to Sun. “Uh, yeah.”

Sun chuckles. “You really live up to your name, don’t you?”

“I guess I do.” Neptune bites at his lip. “I’m sorry, I made this date a complete mess. Geez, and it hasn’t even been an hour, has it?”

Sun shakes his head. “No, no, this isn’t a wreck. I’m glad you brought me here.”

“Really?”

Sun nods. “Honestly, getting to spend any kind of time with you is the best thing.”

Neptune chuckles, looking away from Sun. “I could say the same for you.”

Sun flashes a small smile. “Thanks.”

Neptune’s not exactly sure when his feet carry him across the room, crossing the small distance that separates him from Sun. Neptune holds out his right hand, Sun’s eyes flickering down before he grabs the man’s hand, his fingers intertwining with Neptune’s own.

Neptune glances down at their hands, flashing a smile at Sun. There’s a pause before Neptune reaches out his free hand, his fingertips brushing against Sun’s cheek. Sun’s body stiffens, his eyes widening slightly before slowly relaxing into Neptune’s touch. Neptune’s eyes flicker down to Sun’s lips, the man’s face flushing when he notices Sun’s eyes locked on his own.

Hesitantly, Neptune moves his head forward, his mind going completely blank.

\---

“So, what’s it like?” Neptune looks over to Sun.

“The zoo?” Sun raises an eyebrow.

Neptune nods.

“I mean, there’s a bunch of animals.”

“I kind of figured.”

Sun rolls his eyes, avoiding the want to groan. “I mean, I don’t know what else to say. If the zoo’s crowded, then it kind of sucks since you won’t be able to see a thing. But otherwise, it’s pretty nice. Though frankly, there’s some weird shit there.”

Neptune chuckles. “I can’t wait then.” He pauses. “Did I pick a bad time to go over?”

Sun shrugs. “Maybe.” A half-truth. “It’s the morning so there might be a lot of families.”

“Oh.” Neptune frowns. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it dude, i-it’ll be nice to go with you even if it’s really crowded there.” Sun replies, annoyed at how fake his voice sounds.

Neptune bites at his lip. “Really?”

“Yeah, trust me.”

Neptune nods. “Just, let me know if you’re uncomfortable or something, okay?”

“I-I will.” A lot easier said than done.

“Cool.”

Sun looks away from Neptune, letting out a small sigh. He really should have asked for a different time.

~

“You weren’t kidding about a lot of people.” Neptune says, his eyes flickering around the zoo.

“Y-Yeah.” Sun mumbles.

Too many people.

“So, where to?”

Too many people.

Sun’s hands instinctually float down to his jeans, pulling his tail in front of him, his hands gripping hard enough at the small thing to turn his knuckles white.

“S-Sun?”

Sun’s mouth falls open slightly. He shouldn’t be here, why did he think this was a good idea, this isn’t a good idea-

“Sun, let’s go.”

The boy hardly notices when Neptune grabs tightly at his wrist, Sun’s hand falling away from his tail. It takes him too long to register that he’s indeed running with Neptune, running far from the thing that without fail reduces him to this state.

Sun shakes his head harshly, his feet moving faster as he keeps pace with Neptune, barely even noticing when he starts to run even faster than the man. He brushes off when Neptune’s hand floats down, coming to grab tightly at Sun’s own.

Neptune ultimately drags them over to a gray building, something that Sun half-heartedly acknowledged being the aquarium, the one area of the zoo that Sun had yet to go into. They stop after passing by the few families that are in the aquarium, ducking into a hallway with gray walls tinged with a whitish blue. Sun lets go of Neptune’s hand, the boy backing away slightly as he leans forward, hands gripping at his thighs as he pants loudly.

“I-I’m sorry.” Neptune says, breaking the air that had been filled with their loud breathing.

Sun looks up to Neptune, gulping once.

“I-I shouldn’t have-”

Sun feels something strange bubble in his stomach at the expression that appears on Neptune’s face as the man looks around the hallway they’re in, at the myriad of fish that pass by them.

“Oh.” Neptune eventually mumbles.

Sun lets out a chuckle, a smile appearing on his face for what felt like the first time in forever. “You seriously didn’t realize where we were going?”

“N-no.” Neptune shakes his head. He reaches into his left pocket, pulling out the crumpled map. “Remember the whole ‘I’ve never been here’ thing?”

“True.” Sun smirks. He looks away from Neptune, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. The boy lets out a small chuckle as he takes in the sight above them. “Never thought I’d be surrounded by this many fish.”

“It’s so pretty.” Neptune mumbles, breaking the silence that fills the air.

Sun can’t help a smirk. “You like the fish that much?”

Neptune looks down to Sun. “Uh, yeah.”

For Dust’s Sake.

Sun chuckles. “You really live up to your name, don’t you?”

“I guess I do.” Neptune pauses, the man biting at his lip. “I’m sorry, I made this date a complete mess.” He sighs.  “Geez, and it hasn’t even been an hour, has it?”

Sun shakes his head. “No, no, this isn’t a wreck.”

“I’m glad you brought me here.”

Sun can’t help feeling surprised at how easily the words fall from his mouth.

“Really?”

Sun nods, feeling himself want to smile. “Honestly, getting to spend any kind of time with you is the best thing.”

Neptune chuckles, looking away from Sun. “I could say the same for you.”

Sun flashes a small smile. “Thanks.”

Neptune moves forward then, the man holding out his right hand. Sun’s mouth falls open slightly as he looks down at Neptune’s hand.

What?

Sun grabs Neptune’s hand, his fingers intertwining with Neptune’s, the boy hardly feeling like his actions are his own.

Neptune’s gaze flickers down to their intertwined hands for the briefest of seconds, a smile appearing on the man’s face when he looks back to Sun. Sun feels himself reciprocating the sentiment on Neptune’s face.

Neptune’s hand shakes as he reaches out his free hand, his hand brushing against Sun’s cheek. Sun instinctually stiffens at the touch, letting out a small sigh as suppresses the surge of panic, instead relaxing into Neptune’s touch. Neptune’s eyes flicker down to Sun’s lips, the boy feeling something start to gurgle in his stomach.

Sun notices how Neptune starts to lean in towards him, the boy hardly noticing when his eyes begin to close-

Sun can’t even find a sensation to focus on: the flush that he feels on his cheeks when Neptune’s lips press against his own, exactly how soft Neptune’s lips feel, how the hand that Neptune has on Sun’s cheek presses his face just a bit more, how it takes so little time for Sun to find it in him to part his own lips. The boy never feels some sort of tongue snake its way into his mouth; instead, the pair merely remain stood in that position, their lips remaining in that simple kiss.

It feels simultaneously like an eternity and not enough time when Neptune backs away from him. Neptune’s eyes widen, the blush on his face deepening.

“Oh my-” Neptune cuts himself off, his hand flying up to his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

Sun finds himself laughing all too loud. “No, no, it’s fine. Actually, I kind of wanted you to do that.”

Neptune tilts his head. “Wait, really?”

Sun slowly nods his head, a smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah, I really did.”

~

“You’re grinning a lot.” Scarlet chuckles more than says.

“Oh.” Sun shakes his head. “Am I?”

Scarlet looks over to Sage, quirking an eyebrow.

“You went on a date with Neptune yesterday, right?”

“Yeah.”

Scarlet grins, leaning towards Sun. “And how did that go?”

“It went well.” Sun looks over to Sage.

Scarlet’s grin widens. “How well?”

“As well as a first date normally goes.”

“You kiss water boy?”

Sun’s eyes widen, a blush appearing on his face.

“Oh my- he really kissed water boy.” Scarlet looks over to Sage, the smallest of smiles on the man’s face.

Scarlet glances at Sun. “Well, congrats buddy. You appealed to the bitter asexual in GSA.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“So what was it like?”

“Scarlet, please stop.”

\---

“Hey, Neptune right?”

Neptune glances up from the book in front of him, eyes widening when he sees Scarlet and Sage stood a few feet in front of him.

“Yeah,” Neptune looks down briefly, placing a bookmark on his page before closing the book and looking back up at the pair. “Did you need something?”

Scarlet glances over to Sage, quirking an eyebrow. “In a way, yes.” Scarlet moves a few steps forward, leaning towards Neptune. They tilt their head. “You went on a date with Sun, yes?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“You have fun?”

“Y-yeah.” Neptune feels his face flush when he thinks back to the aquarium.

“Good, good,” Scarlet’s eyes flicker to Sage, the pair exchanging another look. “You plan on going on more dates with Sun?”

Neptune bites at his lip.

“If he’s okay with it, then yeah. Of course.”

Scarlet nods again. “Alright. Well, keep one small thing in mind.” Scarlet moves forward, their face stopping less than a foot in front of Neptune’s. “Sun is me and Sage’s best friend, and neither of us will be happy if you break his heart.”

They move back slightly. “Understood?”

Neptune’s eyes widen, the man slowly nodding his head.

Scarlet smirks. “Good.” They glance over to Sage. “That about everything, Sage?”

“I think so.” Sage replies. “Though, actually, one last thing: out of the two of us, you might be surprised at who’ll be most affected if you do a single thing to Sun.”

Neptune gulps. Sage flashes a smirk. He looks over to Scarlet, nodding his head.

“See you later then, Vasilias.” Scarlet gives a wave before they walk away, Sage a few steps behind them.

Neptune watches the pair leave, feeling frozen in place.

~

Neptune sinks into his favorite seat at the right side of the room, letting out a small sigh as he leans back. He looks over to the door, watching people shuffle into the room. The man lets out a chuckle when he notices Jaune and Cardin together, the pair trying in vain to discreetly hide their intertwined hands. Neptune slowly shakes his head, quietly chuckling.

Fucking finally.

The RWBY quartet are the next to show up, Ruby quietly strutting in at the front of the group, her eyes flickering around the room before heading towards the spot that they normally take residence in. Neptune quirks an eyebrow, flashing a small smirk when he sees the rest of the quartet. Yang has her arms wrapped around Weiss and Blake’s shoulders, the girl leaning her head into the crook of Blake’s neck as her other hand floats down towards Weiss’ waist. Blake and Weiss share equally embarrassed looks, each girl’s face graced with a faint blush. Neptune merely chuckles, laughing slightly harder when the trio have to maneuver awkwardly in order to be able to sit together.

Ren and Nora walk in next, the pair hand-in-hand, sharing equally pleased expressions. Neptune can’t help flashing a small smile at the simple display of affection.

It shouldn’t be much of a surprise when Sun is the last to walk in the room, the boy looking around the room before his eyes lock on Neptune’s. Neptune sits up in his seat, the smile on his face widening as Sun walks over.

After weaving awkwardly through the rows of desks Sun throws his bag on the desk in front of Neptune’s, the boy sitting on top of Neptune’s table.

“Hey.” Neptune says.

“Hey.” Sun replies. “Sorry, I would’ve come a bit earlier but one of my teachers started lecturing me again.”

Neptune shrugs. “The meeting hasn’t even started, so you’re good.”

“Sweet.”

“Wait, which teacher was it?”

Sun rolls his eyes. “For Dust’s s-”

“Alright everyone, let’s get this meeting going.” Sage glances over to Neptune, the man unable to help gulping.

“Nep?”

Neptune quickly shakes his head. “I-I’m fine.”

Sun nods, idly tapping the nails of his right hand against the wooden desk. Neptune looks down to Sun’s hand, briefly glancing up to Sun’s face. Sun flashes a small smile, Neptune unable to help the smile that appears on his face as he lets out a chuckle.

Neptune reaches his hand across the table, easily intertwining his fingers in Sun’s own. Sun squeezes Neptune’s hand, the man grinning as he squeezes Sun’s hand in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't know by now, I have a [Tumblr](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/). There's some fics on there that have been posted exclusively there, so feel free to check it out! :3


End file.
